


Things Really Change

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort, Empath Raven (DCU), F/F, F/M, Gen, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s05e13 Things Change, Sad with a Happy Ending, Talking, Teen Titans as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Raven finds Beast Boy on the roof staring out into the distance after the Changeling talked with someone he believed was Tara.
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Tara Markov & Slade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	Things Really Change

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the series finale Things Change, I don't like the cliffhanger that happened at the end. This has minor Raven x Starfire.

The wind blowing against her cloak was somewhat annoying. Though, Beast Boy's thoughts were erratic and they made it hard for her to think.

Raven crossed the roof and stopped behind the green teen, she opened her mouth and went to speak until the shapeshifter spoke up before she could.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Raven sighed and stepped next to Beast Boy, taking a seat on the edge next to him. "I never asked you to. You were making it hard to think." She glanced down at the heart-shaped mirror in his hands before continuing.

"I may not know everything, but I can tell you this much, staring at that won't fix anything." She said, looking up at the green teenager.

"She looked exactly like her, sounded like her and everything. She told me she wasn't Tara, but I know she was... She told me that things change and that Tara was just a memory." He said softly, opening the box to show the small mirror.

"She was right. Things really do change, all we can do is move on. You may not be able to accept the change but it's there, change will always happen. Even if it hurts, I know that more than anyone with Starfire. Maybe she was just a girl that looked like Tara, maybe she was Tara and wanted to begin anew so she tried to forget us. Or maybe she truly forgot you." Raven stated, reaching out tentatively and hesitantly to place a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Pretty pathetic, huh? Me sulking like this?"

"It's not pathetic, you just really liked her. It's natural to want to hold on to the thing we can't have." Raven objected, her hand leaving his shoulder as Beast Boy stood up.

She watched silently as he hurled the mirror off the tower into the ocean, the wind whipping through her hair and sending the object flying. Raven gave a very small smile as he sat back down, a small nod of approval being sent his way.

"You may not want to hear it, but I'm proud of you for making that choice on your own. You will get through this, the future may look dull without her but it will get better. She's far away, but you'll have the memories, even the bad ones."

"Thanks, Rae. Really." Beast Boy said, smiling at the empath.

"Don't mention it, seriously don't. It was either this or listen to Starfire fret about you for hours, I love her and all but she was getting annoying." Raven replied, her expression softening greatly when the shapeshifter laughed.


End file.
